Radyo Ronda Manila Schedule (DZKB 1422 kHz)
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am - Music :5 am - Radyo Ronda Balita (Deo Macalma) :6 am - Ratsada Balita (Alex Santos) (DWIZ simulcast) :7 am - Radyo Ronda Balita (Jeffrey Zaide) :7:30 am - Tutok Tulfo Reload (Erwin Tulfo) (simulcast on RPN) :9 am - Radyo Batibot :9:30 am - Yes, Yes Yo, Topacio! (with Atty. Ferdinand Topacio and Dr. Che Lejano) (DWIZ simulcast) :11 am - Anna Fuerte (radio version) :11:30 am - Ronda Ngayon (simulcast on RPN) :12 nn - Tambayang Mocha at Drew (Mocha Uson and Drew Olivar) (DWIZ simulcast) :1 pm - :Mon & Wed: Pilipinas Ngayon Na (Robert T. Rivera and Lolly Acosta) (DWIZ simulcast) :Tues, Thurs & Fri: In the Heart of Business (Ron Merk, Bong Osorio, Marou Pahati Sarne and Cynthia Villar) (DWIZ simulcast) :2 pm - Buhay Metro (with Aida Gonzales) (DWIZ simulcast) :3 pm - Sulong na Bayan (Lolly Acosta) (DWIZ simulcast) :4 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita (Nalla Aguas) (simulcast on RPN) :4:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) (simulcast on RPN) :5:15 pm - Remonto Control (Danton Remoto) :6:30 pm - Ronda 9 (simulcast on RPN) :7:30 pm - Magandang Ratsada (Madam Ratsa de Guzman and Kirby Cristobal, mostly interviews with various newsmakers, live reports from RPN's radio stations around the country and commentaries) :8:30 pm - Trabaho Lang! (Joee Guilas and Rossel Velasco-Taberna) :9:30 pm - Noche de Ronda (Benjie Dorango) :10:30 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita (Paolo Capino) :11 pm to 12 mn - Music Saturday :4 am - Music :7 am - Radyo Ronda Balita (Kiko Dagohoy) :7:30 am - Siyasat with Josephine Reyes (DWIZ simulcast) :8 am - Sapol ni Jarius Bondoc (Jarius Bondoc and Ms. Marissa) (DWIZ simulcast) :10 am - Mr. Taxman with Gerry Flores and Cely Ortega-Bueno (DWIZ simulcast) :11 am - Labanan Para sa Karapatan (with Atty. Lorna Kapunan) (DWIZ simulcast) :12 nn - Radyo Pinas Balita (Eman Paz) :12:30 pm - Balitang Paliparan (with Raoul Esperas) (DWIZ simulcast) :1 pm - Deretsuhan sa Graphic (DWIZ simulcast) :2 pm - Usapang Senado (with Cely Ortega-Bueno) (DWIZ simulcast) :3 pm - MBA (simulcast on RPN) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy sa Radio (national singing contest) (Aileen Papin and Nonoy Zuñiga) :8:30 pm - Ekslusibo sa 1422 (Anthony Pimentel) :9 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Weekend (Makoi Popioco) :9:30 pm - Bayan at Kongreso (Albert Sebastian and Efren Montano) :11 pm to 12 mn - Music Sunday :4 am - Music :6:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (simulcast over RPN) :7:30 am - TNT: Todong Nationwide Talakayan (with Aileen Taliping) (DWIZ simulcast) :9 am - OH IZ (with Edwin Eusebio) (DWIZ simulcast) :10 am - Direk Heidi (with Heidi Sison) (DWIZ simulcast) :11 am - Kalusugang Kaka-Bilib (Marou Pahati Sarne) (DWIZ simulcast) :12 nn - Radyo Pinas Balita (Eman Paz) :12:30 pm - Uy, Ganyan ang Tama (Maricell Gaskell and Marou Pahati Sarne) (DWIZ simulcast) :1 pm - OPM sa DWIZ (Richard Merk and Mary Anne Meily) (DWIZ simulcast) :2:30 pm - Music :3 pm - MBA (simulcast on RPN) :7 pm - Usap-usapan (Ven Blones) :8 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (simulcast on RPN) :9 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Weekend (Makoi Popioco) :9:30 pm to 12 mn - Music RPN is the winner 2019 Platinum Stallion Media Awards (2019) *''Student Canteen'' (Best Noontime Show) *''Happy Chie'' (Best Gag Show) *''Wattpad Presents'' (Best Drama Anthology) 9th EdukCircle Awards *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (Best Female Reality Show Host for Boses Tinig Pinoy) *Erwin Tulfo (Best Male News Anchor for Ronda 9) Asian Academy Creative Awards (2018) *''Wattpad Presents'' (Best Single Drama or Telemovie) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (Best Music or Dance Programme) 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (2018) *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (Best Children’s Show) *''Happy Chie'' (Best Gag Show) *Ken Alsonso (Best Children’s Show Host for Penpen de Sarapen) *Chienna Filomeno (Best Comedy Actress for Happy Chie) 2018 COMGUILD Media Awards *''Ronda 9'' (Best News Program) *Alex Tinsay (Best Male News Presenter, Ronda 9) *''Wake Up Call'' (Best Morning Show) *Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud (Best Morning Show Host, Wake Up Call) *Marigold Haber-Dunca (Best Female News Presenter, Newswatch) *Paolo Capino (Best Male News Reporter) *Stephanie Ongkiko (Best Female News Reporter) *''E-Extra'' (Best Entertainment News Show) *Janeena Chan (Best Entertainment News Show Host, E-Extra) *Janeena Chan (Most Popular Television Personality of the Year) 4th ALTA Media Icon Awards *''Wattpad Presents'' (Best Youth-Oriented Program) *''Gag Kulit'' (Best Comedy Program) *''Kabarkada, Break the Bank'' (Best Game Show) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (Best Talent Competition) *Kamille Filoteo (Gag Kulit/RPN 9) - Best Comedy Program Actress *Carlo Lorenzo (Kabarkada, Break the Bank/RPN 9) - Best Game Show Host *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (Boses Tinig Pinoy/RPN 9) - Best Talent Competition Host 16th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (2018) *''Student Canteen'' (Best Variety Show) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (Best Reality Show) 3rd Illumine Innovation Awards for Television *''Kabarkada, Break the Bank'' (Best Game Show) 4th Aral-Parangal Awards (2018) *''Student Canteen'' (Best Noontime Show) *''Kasama, Break the Bank'' (Best TV Game Show) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (Best TV Reality Show) *Carlo Lorenzo (Best Male Game Show Host for Kabarkada, Break the Bank) *Carl Guevara (Best Male Reality TV Host for Boses Tinig Pinoy) 15th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (2017) *''Arangkada Balita'' (Best News Program) *Alex Tinsay (Best News Program Anchor: Male, Arangkada Balita) *Marigold Haber-Dunca (Best News Program Anchor: Female, Newswatch) *''Batibot'' (Best Children's Program) *''Kabarkada, Break the Bank'' (Best Game Show) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (Best Reality/Talent Show) Radyo Ronda Manila History On August 2013, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Wilson Tieng, the chairman of Radio Philippines Network (sill in president of Solar Entertainment Corporation), Robert T. Rivera, the president and CEO of Radio Philippines Network and Marigold Haber-Dunca, the RPN news and public affairs head. Since August 22, 2011, DZKB-AM was on test broadcast, airing RPN's feed. DZKB Radyo Ronda Manila 1422 kHz, RPN’s radio arm, was launched last April 1, 2013. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched RPN OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB Van studio vehicle. RPN OB Van Radio Booth is Philippines’ First, Stuns Mediamen Taking its first rolls on metro streets, RPN’s Radio Mobile Booth was spotted airing the live coverages of the country’s two biggest events this January, giving spectators and mediamen a sheer surprise. On August 29, the same day it was launched, the radio-on-wheels aired live the Malacañang Press Conference with President Noynoy Aquino. “Many mediamen were surprised when the Radio OB Van Booth make a stop at Senate, so I hope other networks will follow Wilson and Robert’s idea that they may genuinely provide government with truthful reporting," said AdSpeak President Lito Bamba in the vernacular. Bamba was commissioned to do the radio OB van booth project. Last September 4, the OB van radio also brought the actions of one of the largest fun run events ever organized and participated in by Filipinos live on air. Another first in Philippine broadcasting by RPN news and public affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, the mobile radio was launched simultaneously with DZKB Radyo Ronda Manila (1422 kHz), Totoong-Totoo sa Radyo ng Pilipino (Honest to Honest in Radio of the Philippines) for first slogan and Ang Angkan ng Tagapagbalita (The Clan of the Herald) for second slogan, during the station’s kick-off party at RPN studios at the RPN Media Center in Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City and RPN studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balarra, Diliman, Quezon City. The radio-on-wheels is RPN’s another vehicle to bring more government closer to people. Marigold Haber explained how the public could benefit from the launch of the radio station OB van booth, saying, “If people see it parked in one area and they have some important announcements, they only need to knock and they will be assisted so they can air their announcements using our radio OB van booth. The RPN Chairman Wilson Tieng, RPN President and CEO Robert T. Rivera and RPN News and Public Affairs Head Marigold Haber-Dunca also added that since the booth can be brought to where an actual event or happening is reeling, it would allow radio news anchors to report the events as they see them, thus, giving listeners more accurate information. Both RPN Radyo Ronda and its mobile booth are part of Alex Tinsay’s media advocacy that started with Tulong Serbisyo Muna (Rescue Service First). Launched in August 2011, the new news tagline prioritizes rescue operations over news reporting. When the new news advocacy was launched, it brought forth RPN News and Rescue Team, the first Philippine media entity to undergo rescue training according to Dick Gordon, Philippines Red Cross Chairman and CEO. In less than 1 month, the advocacy also brought forth other pioneering media initiatives including RPN News and Rescue Command Center and the acquisition of several mobile and rescue vehicles.